


Secret Cookie Rendezvous

by Cleo



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Addiction, Crack, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly, Slash Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Don's dark secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cookie Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my little tribute to the ECD! I was trying to write a drabble for Tryst and this came instead. This takes place within the Cookie Universe shortly after Cookies Cure Everything. Thank you Ginny/Minerva and Kathie/Methos for creating this verse.

He looked around furtively making sure no one could see. He snuck out into the deserted hallway and proceeded on into a less used deserted alcove. He waited tapping his foot impatiently as he waited.

"Come on hurry up. Get here already." He heard a noise, turned and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You know if Danny or Mac catches us I'm dead?"

"Well, it’s their fault they drove me to it by cutting me off cold turkey. It's not fair. That's why I had to resort to these extremes to get what I want. Besides I'm off the clock."

"That doesn't mean you have to get me involved."

"Come on just tell me you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it but don't you have something for me?"

"Yeah, here ya go," he tosses something.

"Thanks, nice doing business with you," hands over a bag of something as leaving.

He huddled further into a darkened corner of the alcove. With his back against the wall he sank down to the floor cradling his prize. Upon opening the package and smelling it's contents a sigh of contentment escaped.

Yeah, Don thought as he bit into his first cookie in two weeks. He pulled out a bottle of milk and figured out that trading a pair of Mac and Danny's underwear to Lindsay for a box each of chocolate chip and snickerdoodle cookies was worth it.


End file.
